


The Red Queen and Black Knight

by Mpuppy5885



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Art Dad (Miraculous Ladybug), Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bipolar Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Identity Reveal, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug are Cousins, Marc is in a gang, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Marinette is just done, it's been three years fighting Hawkmoth, Mayura, and Lila. When Lila crosses the line and pushes Marinette too far, she just gives up. She and Marc get akumatized into the worst villians Paris has faced, the Red Queen and the Black Knight. With Marinette down for the count, who will step up as Ladybug?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Allegra/Allan/Claude (Miraculous Ladybug), Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Art Teacher (Miraculous Ladybug)/Original Character(s), Aurore Beauréal/Mireille Caquet, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Chloé Bourgeois/Original Female Character(s), Clara Nightingale/Original Female Character(s), Duusu/Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gina Dupain/Rolland Dupain, Ivan Bruel/Mylène Haprèle, Jean Duparc/Original Male Character(s), Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Lê Chiên Kim/Ondine, More ships when I think of them, Olympia Hill | Majestia/Barbara Keyes | Knightowl, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain, Sabrina Raincomprix/Delmar, Theo Barbeau/Jalil Kubdel, Wayhem (Miraculous Ladybug)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 146
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	The Red Queen and Black Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Nathaniel and Marc Multiverse Server for their help, I love you all!

Marinette was riding a high as she walked into the school, she had finished her commissions for Jagged and Clara and had a nice double date with Marc and Nathaniel. It was a little sad that Adrien and Kagami couldn’t make it, but Luka got along so well with her cousin and his boyfriend. As she walked to her locker she almost didn’t notice the posters everywhere and if it wasn’t for the one taped to her locker door she would have missed all of them. The poster was a picture of her kissing Nath goodbye on the cheek with Luka’s arms around her waist. In big, bold, red letters the word “SLUT” was smeared across it. Marinette tore it off her locker and ran out of the locker room as the gentle whispers she ignored now seemed like someone was shouting into her ears.

“Marinette wait!” She heard Alya shout, but she couldn’t, not with, with this poster everywhere.

It seemed like every corner she turned there it was again. The last safe spot she could think of was the art room, but even in there the posters covered every piece of wall and art. Marinette sank to her knees and cried into her hands and the crumpled up poster that was still there.

“Mari! Oh thank God I found you. I saw the posters and almost lost it right then and there, but I knew that I had to find you first,” Marc’s gentle voice said in her ear as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing cousin.

“Who… who did this Marc?” Marinette asked, her voice holding no emotion.

“From what I can tell, Rossi,” Marc answered.

Marinette laughed but it was hollow and empty, “Of course, who else would want to do this to me?”

Tikki stared at her chosen from Marinette’s purse, she had never seen her bug look so defeated, so done, so… so… so dead.

Marinette looks up and sees the little purple butterfly heading her way. Usually as Ladybug she would try to calm herself down and not let it touch her, but today she was just, too done to fight. Quickly slipping the earrings out of her ears and tossing them into a corner, Marinette lets the akuma enter the paper. What she didn’t realize was that Marc still had a hand on her shoulder, so a butterfly mask appeared on both of their faces.

“Ahh, two souls in despair over someone’s words. Red Queen and Black Knight let me help you get revenge on the one that hurt you. All I need in return is Ladybug and Cat Noir’s miraculouses. Do we have a deal?” Hawkmoth whispered in their heads.

Marinette found it weird being on this side of an akumaization, but she wasn’t going to let this chance go to waste. No one was going to stop her or push her around anymore, not Lila and definitely not Hawkmoth. As a plan formed in her mind, a cruel smirk overtook her features.

“We have a deal Hawkmoth,” Mari and Marc answered.

When they agreed dark bubbles overtook the two leaving their new forms in their place. The Red Queen smirked as she looked at herself. Her blue hair was now long, braided, and pulled into a bun with a red heart hair pin securing it. Her bluebell eyes now had black eye shadow, liner, and mascara on them, really pulling out the blue. Her usual clothes had turned into a knee-length ball gown with a high collar, but no sleeves. Black and red lace glove covered her fingertips to her elbows. Her ballet flats had turned into red kitten heels.

Marc had also changed quite drastically, but not as much as when he was Reverser. The Black Knight had his messy, raven hair pulled back into a small ponytail with a black leather wrap holding it and a raven feather quill pinned everything in place. His makeup formed what looked like a black, lace masquerade mask across his eyes. A fleur de lis was painted on his cheek and his lipstick was pitch black. His red hoodie had turned into traditional knight’s armor, but in fitting with his new name it was black, just like the rest of his outfit. Leather britches replace his modern jeans and his boot has turned into knee-high, black, leather, heeled boots. The leather gloves remained but had spikes on the knuckles and the leather choker was changed into silver chains that had a silver quill clasp on each shoulder.

Marinette smirked and picked up the Queen of Hearts card that the poster had changed into. Slipping it into her bra, she smiled softly when Marc offered his arm for her. Taking it her smirk returned, it was time to show Rossi what the Red Queen and Black Knight could do.

Stalking out of the art room the Queen and the Knight moved like the predators they were. Seeing that everyone was in the courtyard looking at the posters, the Red Queen sent a blast of energy up into the air to get everyone’s attention. With a snap of her fingers, queen playing cards sprang up over the exits. The only way out was over the wall and no regular human could do that.

“LILA ROSSI!” The Red Queen roared. “Is this what you wanted? Me as the bad guy? Well now you have it!”

The Queen smiled down at the school, but it had none of the warmth that people expected from Marinette. She saw that Adrien and Kagami were staring at her in what looked like a mix of horror and attraction. Walking down the stairs, the sea of students parted, not wanting to get in her way. She got to Kagami first and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before backing up and raising her hand. A ball of red light formed in her hand and shot out at Kagami, when it hit her she began to glow in the same color. Red bubbles overtook her and when they cleared no longer was there Kagami, Riposte stood in her place. The Queen immediately turned her eyes to Adrien, couldn’t let her kitty get away now could she?

Adrien swallowed but it didn’t help. He knew that he couldn’t distract Marinette and couldn’t change into Cat Noir in front of the entire school, so he slid his ring off and chucked it as far as he could before red bubbles overtook his vision. Blinking his icy, blue eyes, Cat Blanc purred when he saw his Lady standing there with his Gem right next to her. All that was missing was his Music, where oh where had the little snake gone?

“Ahh there’s my good kitty,” The Red Queen cooed to Cat Blanc. “Can you and our knight do me a favor, Kitty? Can you go get our bard?”

“Anything for you my Lady, my sweet, sweet Lady. All around the mulberry bush the cat chased the snake,” He purred back before grabbing Riposte’s waist and vaulting over the wall of the school.

The Red Queen turned her attention on the rest of the school but couldn’t see Lila anywhere. That fucking fox probably hadn’t come in yet, oh well there was time for a fox hunt, all she needed were some hunting dogs. The Black Night touched her arm and pointed out Nathaniel and Alix trying to blend in with the rest of the akuma class in the shadows. Smirking she let him steer her other to the group.

“Well, look what we have here Knight, our future subjects!” The Red Queen cheered.

She raised her arm to change Nath into Evillustrator, when the Black Knight spoke up, “Don’t, he obviously doesn’t want to be changed.”

Rolling her eyes the Queen turned to her cousin and yelled, “LET ME TURN HIM INTO EVILLUSTRATOR!”

“I don’t wanna be changed,” Nath spit out before clasping his hands over his mouth. Shit, was he in one of his mania periods? That had to be the reason he spoke back to an akuma like that.

The Black Knight shouted back, “YOU HEARD HIM!”

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO WHIPPED!” The Queen yelled. Taking a deep breath, she pointed out, “He would be able to protect himself if he was the Evillustrator.”

Rubbing his chin the Black Knight replies, “Your right. Okay go ahead cuz.”

Rolling her eyes again the Queen sent a blast at Nathaniel and hit him in the chest.

Shit was the only thought Nath had as the red bubbles covered him head to toe, as they retreated Evillustrator was in Nath’s place. His barrett had a small silver quill pin attached to it. He smiled and sauntered over to the Black Knight, the Knight grabbed his hips and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Leaving them to their makeout session the Red Queen turned to the rest of the class. Making a huge red ball of light, she zapped every single one of her classmates. Alya became Lady Wi-Fi, Chloé became Queen Wasp, Alix became Timebreaker, Mylène became Horrificator, Ivan became Stoneheart, Markov became Robostus, Kim became Dark Cupid, and Rose became Princess Fragrance. The ones that changed were Max, Nino, Juleka, and Sabrina. Max was still Gamer but his costume had changed, from the plain black and green bodysuit had become a black bodysuit with neon green accents around the armor chest plates, leg and arm plates, and neon green belt, his glasses had changed into a black visor.

“You know I always found Bubbler, Refleka, and Vanisher stupid akuma designs, so here’s a chance to be better,” The Red Queen tells the three. “Welcome to the court…”

“DJ Bubble Trouble.”

“Countess Scarlet.”

“Banshee.”

The three new akuams had much more appealing looks if the Queen did say so herself. Gone was jelly, dildo looking clown of Bubbler. DJ Bubble Trouble had black headphones with red bubbles on the outer can. His eyes were a swirl of neon lights and his skin was not the stupid bright blue. Instead his skin tone remained the same and neon paint was splashed across his face in no real pattern, it was an artful mess of colors. His clothes were white with a mix of neon paint and colored bubble stains all over them. The white pants had a belt of bubbles in all different colors wrapped around his waist. Black combat boots were the only thing black about his clothes. His arms had bracelets, rubber wristbands, and paper wristbands in a mirage of colors up to his lower mid arm. A turn-table that floated on bubbles appeared in front of him playing a mashup of pop songs and classicals.

Refleka was a clown and just a mess in general, but Countess Scarlet, she was a deadly beauty. Juleka’s pale skin became even paler and cold to the touch. The Countess had red streaks in her hair, but it was all pulled into a long plait down her back. Her red eyes glowed with an unnatural light and she had dark makeup around them making them stand out even more. Her lipstick was blood red and when she grinned you could see a hint of fang. Her outfit was a high collared, knee-length, red top coat over a black petticoat, ten gold buttons ran down the front of the overcoat in two columns. A big black bow wrapped around the neck with a red and gold pendant in the center of the bow. Gold aiguillettes wrapped around the left shoulder. She kept the black lace gloves of Juleka and her tights were the same black lace. Her shoes were red, knee-length, heeled riding boots.

Vanisher had no reason to be part of the Red Queen’s court, she wanted to make a scene, not be behind the scene. So Sabrina’s new akuma form was Banshee. Banshee had pale white skin, but she seemed to be slightly translucent. Banshee’s long red hair was tangled and wet, but floated slightly away from her head. She had black mascara and fat tears running down her face. Banshee wore a white Victorian dress with the bottom torn and ripped, the bottom was wet like she had walked through a lake. A dark green cloak with hood was pinned to the dress with a silver water symbol pin. Her bare feet left bloody footprints when she walked, because her feet seemed to be as ripped as her dress.

The Red Queen grinned at her new subjects, but she wasn’t satisfied yet. Whipping around she stared at her friends from Ms. Mendeleiev class. Mireille and Aurore were clinging to each other, Ondine and Wayhem were just staring at her, Jean and Antebellum were standing in front of Ryder trying to protect him. The Red Queen smirked as she blasted them, Stormy Weather and Cloudy Skies smiled at the Queen, Siren broke into a hysterical giggles, Party Crasher just stuck a pose, The Magician of Misfortune laughed as he pulled a wand out of nowhere, Trouble Note whipped her guitar off her back and played a note, Lophorina did a spin on point.

The Red Queen had never seen Mireille, Antebellum, or Ryder akumatized so their forms were new to her. Cloudy Skies had light grey skin with bright, glowing, white eyes. Her dark blue hair was being blown around by an unseen wind, but two tornado pins kept the hair from her face. Her dark grey lips spread into a large smile. Cloudy Skies’ outfit was a grey sweater dress with a hood and white trim on the bottom, around the neckline, and hood. The long sleeves had little tornadoes running up them. Her tights were a light grey with dark grey tornadoes all over. The look was finished with white, mid-thigh, Ugg boots with white fur around the top.

Trouble Note’s long purple hair was in dreadlocks pulled into a ponytail. A big black treble note was painted on her face over her left eye, but her warm brown eyes didn’t change color. Her dark skin had different music notes painted in sea-foam green all over like Tā mokos. A black shirt with Jagged Stone’s symbol in dark purple on it. She wore a dark purple leather jacket with silver studs and no sleeves. Trouble had a silver left nostril, two lobe, a stacked, a high lobe, three upper helix, and a tragus piercing. She wore black ripped skinny jeans with a sea-foam green, studded belt on it, silver chains draped off her jeans as well. Black combat boots with chains and steel toe completed the look. Trouble also had a dark purple, axe shaped guitar to use as both a weapon and instrument.

Ryder had completely changed, no longer did he have pale skin, shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and nerve damage scars on his hands. Lophorina had a black hood with a black leather plague doctor mask on. He wore a black plague doctor suit with a poncho over it, a neon blue smile and eye marks on the poncho. He had black tights and neon blue pointe ballet shoes with the ribbons wrapping up his legs to mid-thigh. Black leather gloves hid his scars from view.

The Red Queen smirked at her new subjects, with all of them that fucking fox had no chance.

“MY LOYAL SUBJECTS, GO FIND ME THAT FOX! IF ANYONE TRIES TO STOP YOU… DEAL WITH THEM,” The Red Queen declared to the akumas. She snapped her fingers and the cards over the doors disappeared. The akumas cheered and ran out the exit, the students that hadn’t been changed ran from the school as the akumas left. The Black Knight snapped his fingers and his glider appeared, but it too changed to fit his new theme. It appeared as a sixteenth-century book. He offered his hand to the Red Queen and helped her onto the glider, he then pulled Evilistrator up onto the glider as well. The Red Queen noticed that the teachers were still there and staring at them, she smirked as she got an idea. Ms. Bustier had let the fox bully her and did nothing, as did Mr. Damocles, but Ms. Mendeleiev, Mr. Carracci, and Mx. Carracci had always supported her. She would punish the enablers and reward the teachers who helped her with a place in her court. Whispering this to the Black Knight he agreed and took aim.

“Ms. Bustier, you only want to see the best of the world? Well from now on you will only see the worst of the world, Reversion! Mr. Damocles, you like being the hero? Well from now on you will watch crimes happen and not be able to do anything, Reversion!” The Black Knight shouted. “Ms. Mendeleiev, Mr. Carracci, and Mx. Carracci, you always take care of us so the Queen declares you shall join the court.”

Evilistrator drew a carriage that didn’t have a horse or coachman. So the Black Knight pulled the quill from his hair and summoned a book, with the quill and book he wrote into existence a horse and coachman. The coachman dragged Ms. Mendeleiev, Mr. Carracci, and Mx. Carracci into the carriage, once the door was shut he hopped up onto the seat and took off. As soon as the carriage was gone the glider took off following it. It was time for the Red Queen and Black Knight to build their castle.


End file.
